


Hair Clip

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Changkyun's Charms [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: After Kihyun gets used to his new earring, he receives a new gift that changes his perspective on his secret admirer.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Changkyun's Charms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581025
Kudos: 54





	Hair Clip

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a week after Earring.

Kihyun almost didn't want to open the box on his desk, feeling the various sets of eyes on him. He could feel himself slouching in response as he saw Minhyuk give him a sad smile, arching his eyebrow at Kihyun when he sighed and placed the box into his bag. He would open the box up on the rooftop, away from prying eyes. But he couldn't lie that he wasn't feeling anticipation about what was inside the box. What would it be this time? He already five different charms placed on his body, an earring on his left ear, a bracelet on his right arm. He had a small black pouch with a golden feather in his back pocket and he had an ankle bracelet on each leg. What else he could add to his body without feeling ridiculous?

“Whoever likes you must be going broke from all the gifts they give you.” 

Kihyun rolled his eyes at Minhyuk, slipping out his textbook and turned to the next chapter before addressing Minhyuk. “Don't you think I don't know that? It's bad enough that my mother took one look at the earring and asked me if I had robbed a bank. So I went to a jewelry store and had them check how much I had on me. I currently have over seven million won of gold and gemstones.” 

Minhyuk choked on his red bean bun and Kihyun had to pat his back, nodding. 

“Seven mil? Your secret admirer is a rich bitch then, must be. Fortunately for you there aren't many rich students that attended Inso. You can ask Minah but you know what she wants in return for information.”

They shivered as they recalled the last time anyone had asked Minah for info as the school know it all and resident rich girl. The chemistry building was still recovering from her little venture. Kihyun rolled his neck, massaging the left side. “I'm not going to ask Minah. I'm just going to wait until they confess.” 

“And if they never do?”

Kihyun shrugged, “Then they don't. I don't know who it could be but I'm not going to Minah for answers, and I'm pretty sure that these gifts have the answer of who it could be. They remind me of something. I can't remember what though.”

Minhyuk snorted and leaned back into his chair, twirling his pencil around. “Good luck. I heard everyone is waiting for you to find out who it is so they can ask them to make more charms and put them on sale. I mean a charm that helped you ace an exam? I'd pay for that.”

Kihyun glanced down at the bracelet on his arm, a gift he had found the day after he had recovered from being sick. That day his exam had seemed so easy and clear that even Kihyun wondered what happened. Before Kihyun could say anything the teacher came in and everyone looked forward, knowing they were about to get graded work back. His finger brushed up against his earring and Kihyun felt a rush of warmth swirl into his body, forcing him to relax and pay attention to his teacher, putting the gift in the back of his mind for later. 

–

The box was just sitting there innocently as Kihyun took a bite of kimchi, ignoring Hoseok and Minhyuk's intense stare. His feet prevented Minhyuk from reaching over and opening the box for Kihyun but that didn't help Minhyuk's itchy hands as he tapped Kihyun's thigh almost every two minutes. Kihyun washed down his food with a sip of cola and sighed, nodding at his friends. 

Minhyuk squealed and brought up his phone, ready to record Kihyun's reaction to the gift as Hoseok got his phone ready as well. “I swear you two are so nosy, it's a surprise your own crushes don't know who you are.”

“That's because Hyungwon already knows this idiot likes him and Hyunwoo is way too busy to know that I run his fan club and that I'm always at his basketball games.” 

Hoseok gasped, his phone going down to his lap as he turned to Minhyuk. “He already knows? Did you tell him?” Hoseok frowned, leaning forward into Minhyuk's face. 

Minhyuk shook his head, using a finger to push Hoseok away. “I didn't have to. You told Taemin, who is the most absentminded student in this school. He accidentally told Hyungwon at the last party after having one too many beers. That's why Hyungwon keeps looking for you during his dance recitals.” 

Kihyun stifled a laugh at the dismay on Hoseok's face, knowing he wanted his confession to be perfect for that string bean Hyungwon but it was nice to know that Hyungwon liked him back. “Oh hyung just ask him out and be done with it, it's almost midterms and he's gonna be busy soon preparing for his end of year project.” 

Hoseok sighed. “Alright I will. Now open that gift or I'll stop holding Minhyuk back.” 

Kihyun shielded his gift from Minhyuk's grabby hands, using his finger to tug the ribbon away from the box. The ribbon landed next to Minhyuk, who snatched it up and pulled it into his hair, the red bow looking cute in Minhyuk's blonde hair. Kihyun really liked the navy blue wrapping paper and tried to save as much as he could until he had a white box in his hand, the size of a grapefruit. And inside was a gorgeous baby pink gemstone clip, probably made to hold Kihyun's hair back since it was growing a bit longer than he usually had. 

Running his finger across the top of one of the pink gems, Kihyun's body stiffened from the sudden rush of heat filling his body. He ignored Minhyuk and Hoseok's questions as he tried to think about what he was feeling, why his heart felt heavy but not unpleasant. 

“So? How's it feel?” 

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, letting Minhyuk take hold of the clip. “I can't place it and I'm not sure I like it. It's way different from the other charms.” 

Minhyuk turned the clip around, glanced from the clip to Kihyun. He grimaced as he handed it over to Hoseok, moving one shoulder up. “I can't either. Hyung?” 

“It's love.” Hoseok smiled down at the clip. “You guys haven't loved as deeply as I have but it's love, one that burns no matter what the situation. I feel this everytime I look at Hyungwon and honestly, I'm a little worried. Ki whoever made this, cherishes you a lot.”

Minhyuk whistled as he took the clip back, raising an eyebrow. “So this is how you feel about Hyungwon? Wild. Now I really want to meet your secret admirer and see what he's like. I bet you he's an underclassman.” 

Kihyun bit his lip, taking the clip and clipped his hair back. He closed his eyes briefly, marveling at the feeling of love he was receiving. It made him ache with longing. Kihyun really hoped his admirer would come forward so he could ask why him. Why Kihyun when there are so many other good looking students? He ignored the urge to let a tear drop and concentrated on finishing his food. 

“I don't know but if I were to guess, then probably. Besides Minah we're all broke as fuck.”

Hoseok snorted as he took a picture of Kihyun and posted it to his instagram. “If he's an underclassman, he's probably going to wait until the school festival next month. I heard that one class was planning on making a mock replica of American dances, so maybe they'll invite you to dance for a little bit.” 

“Maybe we'll see. Now finish your food before Yeri finds us. I don't need her bothering me about the clip.” 

At the mention of Yeri, Minhyuk shivered in disgust as they all focused on their food and made small talk about their next exam, not noticing a certain Changkyun grinning as Kihyun kept touching the clip he made unconsciously. The pink looked lovely against Kihyun's skin, which made Changkyun grateful he hadn't gone with a darker pink stone. Glancing down at his next sketch, Changkyun made a note to buy something a deep red for his next charm. 

At the sound of Kihyun's laughter, Changkyun closed his eyes and sighed in happiness. He wished he could listen to Kihyun all the time, with that boisterous laugh of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to post my fics on my website usually a week before AO3 so go and take a look if you want to see what I'm working on and what I plan to write. Link in my profile.


End file.
